Welcome, Crystal Prep (MMFG)
This is how the welcome party goes in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. At the welcome party gym, All the Canterlot Students and Crystal Prep Students came to face them, Katie and Sadie Faced With Vaka-Waka and Globert, Vaka-Waka Crushes the cup and smashes it, Mal and the 24 EG Mixels are in Prom clothes Seismo (EG): What do ya mean the portal's gone? Mal: I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore! opens the door Gobba (EG): How'd that happen? Mal: I don't know. But it has something to do with that Flain. walks and bumps into the balloons, Then Bumped into Krog and spills his Juice, Which making them crossed at Flain Krog (EG): Hey, watch it! Krader (EG): What in tarnation is he up to? Mal: Leave this to me. Flain's Device continue glowing, Mal encounters Flain Mal: Flain, what have you been up to? Flain (EG): Me? Oh, I was just, uh— Krog Appears and shout to Mal Krog (EG): Who wants to know?! Gobba (EG): Um, we do. Chomly (EG): All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start. Globert (EG): The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost. Lunk (EG): That's not a very nice thing to say. Meltus (EG): Sorry, guys, but these games aren't about being nice. Magnifo (EG): Well, you might use a little tact. walks back and bump into Zaptor Zaptor (EG): Hi, I'm Zaptor! Flain (EG): Hi. I'm Flain. Shakes hands with Flain, Faster, Revealing to be just like Flain, But he has glasses on Zaptor (EG): I know. You look just like my friend. His name is Flain too. Flain (EG): That's... heh, weird. Zaptor (EG): What's that? looks at Flain's Device Flain (EG): It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies. beat It measures things. Zaptor (EG): Like the party? Flain (EG): Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me. Zaptor (EG): I know. Something is definitely missing. Come on! the Electroids and the Glorp Corp Follows Flain and rushes to make a wacky party, Then onstage, Principal Azulongmon Makes an Announcement Principal Azulongmon: Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS. the Glorp Corp, The Electroids and Flain pushes 2 big presents Flain (EG): grunts What in the world is in these? Zaptor (EG): Party Cannons, of course! Flain (EG): Oh, now you tell me. Principal Azulongmon: And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for. Switches to Party Cupcakes, And turns the gym lights off to get this party started, The disco ball spins, The Dj- Pon3 starts the music, And everyone danced and enjoy cupcakes, As the Electroids and the Glorp Corp opens the boxes revealing to be party Cannons Flain (EG): Okay, are you sure this is a good idea? Zaptor (EG): Of course it is, Absolutely! Flain (EG): Oh. Alright then. Fire Confetti from the Party Cannons, Raining confetti everywhere, While everyone was having fun and dancing, Then the Glorp Corp and the Electroids Max into 2 Maxes Electroid Max: Awesome! Glorp Corp Max: Sweet! Flain's Device glows and opens and drains both of the Maxes, and turns back to normal Teslo (EG): I don't feel so well. the device Absorbs the energy completely, He looks inside the Staircase, a small zap, Revealing a tear of Everfree Forest, Which shocks the most, He closes the Device, The tear closes, and the Device turns off, While everyone is having fun, Dr. X tap the Microphone, The lights came back on, and the music stops Dr. X: I'd like to thank Principal Azulongmon for his unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome. Electroids and the Glorp Corp arrives meeting the EG Mixels Volectro (EG): I think, We run out of energy. Krader (EG): Sorry, Guys. I thought your party additions were really swell. Lunk (EG): They really broke the ice. Magnifo (EG): Yes. If only that Dr. X hadn't frozen it again. Torts (EG): We were trying to spruce things up. Volectro (EG): But now, We're drained. Teslo (EG): Yeah, he's awful. Mal: What happened exactly? Zaptor (EG): I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Flain and Us fired the party cannons and we max up. Mal: Of course you did, And? Glomp (EG): But then the magic just drained right out of us. Mal: Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"? Volectro (EG): Hey. Where is that other Flain? Teslo (EG): Oh. He's right... Uh, well, he was right here. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts